Nalyd Renrut's Seventh Camp: All-Stars
That's right! This is my seventh season in this truly epic series! Contestants You may only compete when you've been invited, and you can only be contestants you were in past camps. Two contestants per person. Screaming Gophers #Christin- The chronically shy and artsy niece of Chris (From camp 4 played by me, and camp 5(1) played by TDI19) -Sunshine #Duncan - the criminal guy (From 4, 5(1), 5(2)) - Turnertang #Heather- the queen bee (from 3, 4, 5(1), 5(2), 6)- Anonymos #Jake- The Kind Hottie-Chimmy (From 6) #Kristi- the incredibly nice girl (from 5(1), 5(2))- Anonymos #Oweguy - the nice quiet guy (no previous camps) - Owenguy101 Killer Bass #Archie - An athlete (From 3, 5(1), 5(2), 6) - Turnertang #Chimmy- The Psycho Pyro-Chimmy (From 6) #Nalyd - The goofy strategist (From camps 3, 4, 5 6) - Nalyd Renrut #Ravioli- The attractive, depressing, and occasionally violent pixie (From Camps 5(1), 5(2)) -Sunshine Eliminated #Xavier - The pointlessly angry kid (From camp 5) - Nalyd Renrut (Killer Bass, voted off 6-1) (6 Total Votes) #Dark Phantom - phantom that might have come from Oweguy (no previous camps) - Owenguy101 (Killer Bass, voted off 4) (4 Total Votes) #Courtney - the best CIT ever (From multiple camps, but only Camp 6 as CK11) -COKEMAN11 (Screaming Gophers, voted off 4-1) (4 Total Votes) #CK11 - the new-found strategist (From Camp 6) - COKEMAN11 (Killer Bass, voted off 4) (4 Total Votes) #James-The Insane Comedian(From camp 6)-Tdafan123 (Killer Bass, voted off 3-1) (3 Total Votes) Elimination Table Day One Chat Chris: Welcome to... Nalyd... Renrut's... SEVENTH CAMP! *dramatic music* Twelve of you have been identified as the best of the best from all 6 past camps! Owe and Dark Phantom, I don't know how you got in. James, you're lucky I'm easily bribed. Nalyd: Hey guys. :) Xavier: *gives Nalyd a noogie* Nalyd: What was that for?! Xavier: For losing last season. Chimmy:*is somehow floating around making swimming motions in scuba gear* Jake:O_O Nalyd: *pulls Chimmy back to ground* Ravioli: *arrives at the camp* Yo. Christin: *also arrives, waves shyly* H-hi, everyone... Chimmy:*puts banana in her ear* (XD) Jake:I'm not even gonna ASK.... Nalyd: Ravi! Long time no see! It feels like its been months. (EEE! Sunshine! :D) (CONF) Xavier: Yeah, i wanted to push the dork in the lake. But I'm sure if Ravioli saw Kathie last season, she'll kill Nalyd. Heather: *arrives, sees Ravioli* Ugh, she's here? Why?! *sees Christin, plasters on a smile* Why, hello, Christin. Kristi: *arrives* Hey, everyone!! *waves* Ravioli: *glances at Nalyd, but says nothing* Christin: Hi, Heather. (Conf.) Christin: I know most people would think I'd have a grudge against Heather, but I don't. After all, we decided to start fresh at the end of camp 4, right? Live and let live. *pause* ...I'm still terrified of her, of course, but I don't dislike her. Nalyd: So, Ravi, we're on the same team. Pretty sweet, huh? (CONF) Xavier: Heather thinks she's all that and a bag of chips (wow, did I just say that? XD) but she hasn't dealt with me. (I think they were in a camp once, but dont tell Xavier.) Chimmy:The door can see into your SOOOUULLLL! Jake:Is it just me, or is Chimmy even more insane than before? (XD) Heather: Look, Christin, I'm just going to cut to the chase. I know we've had our differences in the past, but I think it would be a good for a forming... something or other... to be in an alliance. Kristi: Hey, Ravioli!! Why so glum? Chipper up!! Ravioli: *still says nothing* (Conf.) Ravioli: *has long, drawn out rant about how Nalyd can have the nerve to even talk to her after completely forgetting about her last season and just relishing in the attention of Kathie, which is fast-forwarded XD* Christin: ...um... (Conf.) Christin: Ten minutes into the camp and she's already trying to make an alliance? Wow... Christin: ...I guess I'll have to think about it, Heather. I appreciate the offer, though! Heather: Well, be sure to let me know. Nalyd: *whispers* Kristi, don't try to make her be happy. Dangerous and painful things happen when Ravioli is happy. *flashback to the great slap fight of 1682* Xavier: *waits for heather to offer him an alliance HINT HINT* Nalyd: Ravi, I get the feeling that somethings wrong... Xavier: Its cause you cheated on her with kathie last season. Nalyd: I did? o.O Chimmy:*pokes Ravioli from a distance with a very long stick XD* Jake:*walks up to Christian* Hi. Ravioli: *glares partially at Xavier, partially at Nalyd, and partially at Chimmy* Christin: Hi! (CONF) Nalyd: It was really weird. She was glaring at me and two other people at the same time! This reminds me of that time Sunshine got her eyes to go other ways. I had nightmares for weeks. Jake:I know we're not on the same team, just wanted to say hi, get to know some people. *walks away* Chimmy:*stares at a sleeping Owe* Is it dead?...can I poke it? (XD) Christin: ...um... okay, bye... (Conf.) Ravioli: *continues fast-forwarded rant XD* Kristi: Ravioli? Is something bothering you? It helps to talk about it, you know. (CONF) Nalyd: There was nothing romantic between me and Kathie. Sure, she kissed me a couple times and I think she watched me sleep once... Okay, it was romantic on her side, for me it was just dealing with a fangirl. Besides, I was friends with Christin too. I bet Ravi thinks I cheated on her with Christin too! Well, I'm sure she talked to male people while I was in the last season! Yeah, she probably cheated on me! I bet she met a guy at Dunkin Donuts and... Heh heh... I like donuts. Can I have a donut? Where was I going with this? o.O Chimmy:*hands Nalyd a giant donut* (XD) Jake:*walks up to Kristi, waves hello* James;WAZZUP FELLOW ALL STARS! Christin: *backs away slowly from James* (XD) Ravioli: It's a long story that you don't want to hear and I don't want to talk about, Kristi. (Ravi finally speaks! XD) James:This is awesome, wait, what do I do, I'm not on a team! Kristi: Oh, okay, Ravioli. *sees Jake, is momentarily spellbound* Oh, hi!! I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Kristi! Nalyd: Ravi, there was nothing romantic between me and Kathie. I missed you like crazy the entire time. Tell her, Chimmy, you were on my team. Ravioli: *briefly stares at Jake before walking away, ignoring Nalyd* (I almost wrote "Jak" instead of Jake. If that's not proof that I'm obsessed, I don't know what is. XD) James:I don't have a team :P Jake:Hey, I'm Jake. ^^ Chimmy:It's true. He had several gothic and rants about how much he missed you that I shouldn't know about! He's probably mentally ill! ^^ (XD) Chris: James, you will go to the losing team after today's challenge. Speaking of which... Everybody go get into your bathing suits, its challenge time! Challenge One Chris: This is a OVER 9000!!!!!! foot tall cliff. Whichever team gets more people to jump wins! Xavier: *jumps* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nalyd: *blows up water wings* James:Can I jump? Jake:*looks down in water* Wouldn't this be suicide jumping from this height? Chimmy:WHO CARES?!?!!? (XD) *jumps off cliff* Kristi: *to Jake* I'll jump if you jump. Heather: *looks down* Uh-uh. No way. Chris: No James. *makes chicken noises at the people not jumping* Nalyd: I'm gonna jump. *puts on water wings, puts on swimming cap* Where's my nose plug?! Chimmy:*holds up nose plug at water XD* Jake:*gulps* I don't know...um... Kristi: Oh, come on. I know you can do it. Heather: *rolls eyes* Oh, real mature, Chris. Nalyd: My nose plug! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ravioli: *stares over edge of cliff, sighs* Whatever... *jumps, begins hovering down* Christin: *peeks over edge, turns unnaturally pale* (Return of the pale chick! XD) Chimmy:*'accidentally' drops Nalyd's nose plug into the water* Jake:OK...*jumps* If I die, tell Sammy I love herrrrrrrr! *falls* Kristi: Will do, Jake!! If I don't die... *jumps* Chris: Xavier and Chimmy have jumped for the Bass, Ravioli, Jake, and Kristi have jumped for the Gophers! Nalyd: *jumps* IF I DIE TELL RAVIOL - *pauses, sees he just passed Ravioli while falling* HEY RAVI! I have a message for you in case I day! Its - *splash* I'm alive! (XD) Chris: *holds a piece of paper up to Christin's face to compare the colors* Twins! :o Duncan: *Jumps* This is stupid. Archie: *Jumps* Weeeeee! (Chimmy:I just realized Duncan and I aren't on the same team. D:) Oweguy: *jumps in. causes big spalsh* Dark Phantom: *jumps in. causes no splash XD* CK11: *jumps* CK11 (conf): This season, I'll be less threat-like. I'll be nicer, and all that crap. Courtney: *jumps* Chris: Xavier, Chimmy, Archie, Dark Phantom, and CK11 have jumped for the Bass, Ravioli, Jake, Kristi, Nalyd, Duncan, Oweguy, and Courtney have jumped for the Gophers! All the Gophers jumped! The Gophers win! First Vote (Bass) Chris: Bass, its time to vote. Xavier: *votes for Heather* Wat to lose the challenge. (Turnertang: Can we vote out James?) Heather: *votes for Xavier* This is for our safety. I advise the rest of you to do the same. And for the record, Christin didn't jump, either. Chimmy:*absentmindedly votes Xaiver while watching Monty Python* Archie: *Votes Xavier* Dark Phantom: *Votes Xavier* CK11: *votes Xavier* Sorry, but...yeah. Christin: *votes Xavier* I'm sorry it had to be this way... please don't hurt me... Chris: Xavier, time to go. Xavier: WHAT?! DR. OCTAGONAPUS! *FIRES LAZER* Day Two Chat (BTW, the setting is Camp Wawanakwa) Nalyd: *sits in mess hall, waiting for Ravioli* *still waiting* *stops waiting* *resumes waiting* James:*skips to mess hall*Hello, Nalyd! CK11: Hey, guys... *sighs* Courtney: Hello, Nalyd. *through teeth* Nice to see you again. (XD) Nalyd: The pleasure is mine, Courtney... Courtney: Let's start off on a clean slate this season...okay? *twitches* (XD) James:You ok, Courtney?(CON F)SOmething seems wrong with her... CK11: At least Courtney's happy...*sulks* Nalyd: Sure, Courtney. Whats wrong, CK11? CK11: ...there's no Lindsay... Courtney (conf): Sucks to be him. Nalyd: ... Dude, listen, Lindsay's nice and all, but she's no Ravioli. *realizes this made CK feel worse* I rock! XD CK11: Of course. I'm glad. Then she'd be ugly. (XD) Nalyd: OH NO YOU DIDN'T! *wags his fingers in CK's face* Chimmy:*drags Courtney over by the arm* CANDY MOUNTAIN, COURTNEY, CANDY MOUNTAIN! Jake:*sits at table, looks at mush disgusted* Duncan: *Walks into the mess hall* What's up people? Archie: *Throws football* Heads up someone! Courtney: Chimmy, we're on separate teams. And plus, I got a splinter. (XD) CK11: Well, she's got some...positive quirks. Chimmy:Oh...um...*grabs Archie by the arm* CANDY MOUNTAIN, ARCHIE, CANDY MOUNTAIN! (XD) Jake:You got that right.... Heather: *enters the mess hall, sniffs the air in the room* Ugh! Why are we even served this stuff?! Eating absolutely nothing is better than that!! Kristi: *skips in the mess hall, humming* Hello, everyone!! Duncan: Why are you so happy? Archie: I'm not going to candy mountain! *runs away* Oweguy: *grabs Candy Mountain and eats it all in one* Mmm. Candy. Chimmy:NUUU. D: *face scrunches up* Jake:...I think she's gonna blow..RUN!! *runs* Christin: *walks in and stares at the ensuing chaos* ...do I even want to know...? *sits down next to Nalyd* Hi, Nalyd! Ravioli: *sitting alone on the other side of the room, glaring at Nalyd* Chimmy:*throws temper tantrum* Jake:....well, that's not as bad as I thou-*gets blasted in the face with a fireball* (Now Jake is literally smoking hot. XD) (Sunshine: That made me LOL in real life, Chimmy. XD) Kristi: *skips over to Ravioli* Do you wanna talk about it now, Ms. Grumpypants? (Chimmy:I couldn't resist making that pun. XD) Jake:CAN SOMEONE PUT OUT MY FACE?!?!?! Chimmy:*shoots fire randomly* Ravioli: Trust me, Kristi, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Courtney: *dumps bucket of water on Jake* Jake:Thank you... Chimmy:*sets Courtney on fire* (Fail. XD) Christin: O__O; CK11: ... *sighs* Courtney: DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS! *fires lazar* Chimmy:*jumps right in front of lazar, does matrix, jumps on Christian's head* Jake:O_________________o Courtney: MY FACE IS STILL ON FIRE! CK11: *sighs* Ravioli: *still glaring at Nalyd* Courtney: SOMEONE PUT MY FACE OUT! CK11: *sighs* Jake:*dumps water on Courtney* Chimmy:*jumps onto CK's head* CK11: ACK! GET OFF OF ME YOU FIRE FREAK! *lifts Chimmy off of his head, throws her into a wall* Oops...sorry...friends? Kinda, sorta? (XD) Chimmy:*sits up perfectly fine, spits out a brick XD* CK11 (conf): Fail, fail, fail, fail, fail. *facepalming* Courtney: Thanks, Jake. And CK...and Chimmy...I don't have a comment. Jake:One good turn deserves another. ^^ *turns around to eat, accidentally causing half of the girls to have a vision of him flipping his hair XD* Duncan: Wow... Archie: Who wants to play ping pong? Chimmy:Ooh! Me! *runs over to Archie and jumps up and down* MMEEEEEE! Nalyd: Hey Christin. :) (CONF) Nalyd: Using Christin to make Ravioli jealous? Genius! (Oh god, I almost misspelled "genius".) Thanks brain, old buddy, you never let me down. Except when you do... Oweguy: Does anyone have a burger? Nalyd: *pulls a burger out of his hoodie and hands it to Owe* Chimmy:*having spaz attack* Jake:*finish food*...challenge? James:*eats food*Has this food gotten better, or is this just me? Heather: *tastes* It's just you. Ravioli: *death glare at Christin* Christin: *turns unnaturally pale* (Conf.) Christin: ...I have the sudden feeling I should fear for my life... Challenge Two Chris: Today's challenge is a game of dodgeball. First team with no people left loses. Go! Nalyd: *throws a ball at Dark Phantom* James:*throws balls at Nalyd and Ravioli* Heather: *chucks a ball at Nalyd* Kristi: Oh, I could never deliberately hurt someone! Christin: *attempts to throw a dodgeball, it lands only a few feet away from her* ... *sighs* Ravioli: *hurls dodgeball at Nalyd* (Conf.) Ravioli: You can't imagine how long I've been waiting to do that... *smirks* Kristi: Ravioli, Nalyd is on our team... Nalyd: *dodges James and Heather, is hit by the ball Ravioli threw* Chris: Nalyd is out! (CONF) Nalyd: My team probably knows I'm not the best at athletics. Or the most nice. But I am the best dressed. Do you see anybody commenting on Kristi's hoodie? Yeah, I thought so. Ravioli: *to Kristi* Do I really look like I care? Christin: *continues failing at throwing dodgeballs* Kristi: Uh... no. (Since when does Kristi wear a hoodie, Nalyd? O.O) Heather: *hurls a dodgeball at Ravioli* (Nalyd: Exactly. Nobody comments on it, so nobody knows she has one!) (Anonymos: FYI, she wears a sparkly pink tank top and a jean skirt. XD) (Nalyd: Heh heh heh.. Sparkly. XD) Chimmy:*chucks flaming dodgeball at James* Jake:*chucks dodgeball at Owe* Sorry! James:*runs around, running from flaming ball, gtes hit*OWWW! Chris: Nalyd and James are out. Ravioli: *dives out of way of dodgeball, chucks a dodgeball at Heather* Heather: *catches dodgeball, throws it back* Ravioli: *barely dodges it* Chris: From now on, catching the ball counts as being hit. Chimmy:*chucks another flaming ball at Kristi* Jake:*chucks a ball at Dark Phantom* Sorry... Christin: *fails at throwing a dodgeball slightly less badly than before* Ravioli: *easily catches it* Christin: ... *sighs* Chimmy:OH YEAH! RAVI'S OUT! I mean...um...err.... Jake:*facepalms, throws ball at Christian* Sorry... (Sunshine: *facepalm* I thought it meant the person who threw the ball was out... fail. XD) Kristi: *is hit by Chimmy's fireball, starts crying* Ow!! And now my hair is all singed... Heather: *throws a ball at Courtney* Chimmy:Oh yeah! *throws flaming ball at Courtney* Jake:*throws ball at Heather* So-actually, not really. (XD) Heather: *dodges* Archie: *Throws dodgeball at Duncan* Duncan:m *Catches it* Ha! Archie: Darn... Chimmy:*looks around for someone to chuck a flaming ball at, notices Dunky*....*closes eyes, winces, chucks flaming ball at Duncan* Duncan: Oh darn... *Get's hit and flies into the wall* Ouch... Chimmy:*yells out* SORRY!!!! ...*looks at Jake* Jake:*gulps* Chris: Nalyd, Ravioli, Kristi, and Duncan are out for te Gophers. James is out for the Bass. Christin: *gets hit in face by dodgeball* Ow... Chimmy:*chucks flaming ball at Owe* Archie: *throws ball at Oweguy* Take that! CK11: *throws ball at some random direction* Courtney: OW! That was my face! CK11: Sorry... Jake:...looks like it's down to me....*grabs two balls, chucks them at CK and Archie* Chris: Nalyd, Ravioli, Kristi, Duncan, Courtney, and Oweguy are out for the Gophers. James, Chimmy, and Dark Phantom are out for the Bass. (If I'm not mistaken, Oweguy and Dark Phantom have yet to participate...) (CONF) Nalyd: Jake's the last man left... not a good sign... Archie: *Dodges ball and throws another one at Jake* What can I say, I'm a great athlete. James:*cough*showoff*cough* CK11: *catches Jake's ball and throws it back* (Chimmy:Isn't catching a ball mean you're out? 0.o) Jake:*manages to dodge both balls, but CK's barely misses his shoulder* ...crap...*chucks two balls at CK* Chris: CK is out for catching! Jake:*chucks two balls at Archie* Chimmy:*puts the Rocky theme on the radio XD* Ravioli: *watches with limited interest* (Conf.) Christin: *is holding ice pack to face* Oww... I'm okay, really. I'm not the strongest competitor, I admit, but I can take a little hit to the fa- ...I think my nose is bleeding... *faints* (XD) Jake:*is getting pumped up, chucks a ball at Heather* (Also, didn't Christin get hit too? o.O) Chris: Nalyd, Ravioli, Kristi, Duncan, Courtney, and Oweguy are out for the Gophers. James, Chimmy, Christin, Dark Phantom, and CK are out for the Bass. Jake, Archie, and Heather remain. Christin: *still chronically pale due to nosebleed* You can do it, Heather, Archie! Ravioli: Don't you dare screw this up, Jake!!! (XD) Jake:No pressure, I guess....*grabs two balls, chucks a ball at each of the remaining opponents* Chimmy:*bites nails* Heather: *is epically hit by Jake's ball* Chimmy:Ooh. O_O Jake:One left to go! *chucks another ball at Archie* Archie: *Dodges ball and throws one back* You'll never take me alive! Jake:*ducks at last second* You wanna bet? *throws another ball at Archie* Jake:(CONF) My fear of Ravioli is definetly what's keeping me in the game. (XD) Oweguy: *rubbing eye* Ouch. Dark Phantom: That ball couldn't hit me. I'm a ghostly creature. Archie: *gets hit* I guess your right... Chris: Gophers win immunity! Second Vote (Bass) Chris: Cast your votes, Bass. James:*votes Dark Phantom* We needed him and he didn't show up, sorry dude :( Heather: *votes for Dark Phantom* Some help you are. Chimmy:*votes Dark Phantom* Ahaa.....box o cookie dough... :D Archie: *Votes Dark Phantom* Chris: Dark Phantom, adios! Day Three Chat Nalyd: *sits on steps to girls' cabin, waiting for Ravioli* *realizes this is very creeper-ish* *leaves* *sits in mess hall* Jake:(CONF) I still can't believe I won for my team! :D Chimmy:How did I get out again? o.O James:*yawns, walks to mess hall* (Conf.) Ravioli: I can't believe Nalyd. Three days into the camp, and he hasn't even tried to apologize to me? Some boyfriend he is... Christin: *enters mess hall, says quietly* Hi... (Conf.) Christin: I'm hoping if I make some friends, it'll help me last longer in the game. The problem? I'm pretty shy... *long pause* ...okay, I'm so shy that I can barely talk to my own family. B-but I have confidence in myself! ...sort of... Duncan: *Enters mess hall* Stupid camp... Archie: Who wants to play checkers?! Chimmy:*sits next to Christian* Hi, sup? :D Christin: Umm... not much, I guess... (It's not Christian, it's Christin. Like Kristin, but with a Ch instead of a K. Gosh, people! XD) (Chimmy:OK, OK, jeez. XD) Chimmy:*pulls out a random fruit out from nowhere* Want a starfruit? :DDD Christin: ... o__O ... Chimmy:Don't worry, it's good. ^^ (CONF) Nalyd: When Ravioli walks into the mess hall, I'm going to apologize! An intern told me she was quite upset. Oweguy: This camp goes by fast. Archie: Come on! Anyone want to play checkers? Duncan: No! Christin: Um, sure, Archie! Ravioli: *is sitting in the far corner of the mess hall by herself* Chimmy:....*feels bad for Ravi, walks over to her* ...hey. Ravioli: *glares at her* Chimmy:Listen, I know you feel like crap...I had a boyfriend who cheated on me in the 7th grade. Ravioli: ...go away... Chimmy:Sure. Anything you want. *walks away* Ravioli: *glares at nothing in particular* (Conf.) Ravioli: *mocking tone* "Oh, I know how you feel, I've been through what you're going through, blah blah blah..." yeah, right. She's just like my sister. She acts like she knows how I feel and acts like she can make it better, but she can't even begin to comprehend just how crappy things are for me. Everything's just sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows for her. Well, guess what? I don't care. I know that life's about struggling and about not getting what you want, and I can take it. Chimmy:*pokes at food uninterested* Chimmy:(CONF) Those unsettled memories sometimes even give me flashbacks...I hate remembering those. I hate remembering some of my harder times as a child...should I tell her about them? Ravioli: *stares into space* Chimmy:*doodles on paper some of her hard times, including being chased by a rougue gang at age 6, and nearly having her neck slitted by her own foster mother at age 3* CK11: *daydreams about things, including all of his 6-month relationships, then about his sixth-grade crush, then about Lindsay* (If any of you know about my character Savanna, there's my crush right there XD) Nalyd: *sits Next to Ravioli and after three minutes of awkward silence...* I'm sorry. CK11 (conf): *referring to last season* When does "I'm sorry" get you anywhere? Chimmy: (CONF) That's what my ex said after I saw him kissing another girl. I walked out of the house and never looked back....then I broke down crying in the bushes. :| Duncan: Checkmate. Archie: How did you beat me!? Duncan: I got skills. Courtney: This mess hall session is getting nowhere. *headtables* James:Or does it?*grabs glob of food, throws towards Christin*FOOD FIGHT!And, sorry Christin! Archie: Rematch! Duncan: FIne... Jake:...challengeplzthnks? o.O Courtney: Hey, Jake. Come over here for a sec. Jake: Yeah? *walks over to Courtney* Courtney: How does an alliance sound? We could get a couple others, and become the majority! And, if we survive until the merge, we could recruit others like CK and Chimmy! So what do you say? Jake: Guess it depends if we win the challenge or not. Courtney: You've got a point. Challenge Three Chris: You all have to vote on one of the two choices; #Reward challenge today, 2 people go tomorrow #Regular challenge today, regular one tomorrow Nalyd: *votes for reward challenge* (CONF) Nalyd: i need to make sure Ravi gets to stay today so i can finally apologize. Chimmy and Jake: *both vote for reward challenge* CK11: Reward! Courtney: Regular. Duncan: Reward. Archie: Reward. Chris: Okay, today's challenge will be reward, and tomorrow, two people will be voted off. For today's challenge, everyone must climb to the top of this 100 ft rock climbing wall. First person to the top wins reward for their team. Go! Nalyd: *starts climbing* James:*is right behind Nalyd* Nalyd: *shoe falls off while climbing, shoe hits James* Sorry! Wait, no I'm not... *keeps climbing* James:*slips a bit, continues climbing quickly* Nalyd: *continues climbing* James:*is about 45 feet up* Nalyd: *reaches the halfway point* Chris: James and Nalyd are battling it out for the reward! James:*is tied with Nalyd, sarts climbing quicker, is about 60 feet up* Nalyd: *climbs quickly* Oh no you don't! *grabs Jame's foot, pulls down while trying to climb* Chimmy: *is around the 20 feet mark and gaining ground* Jake: *at the same point as Chimmy, slips and falls to 10 feet* Nalyd: *continues climbing, starts to pass James* Chimmy:*falls back to 10 feet* Dangit.... Jake:*passes Chimmy, on way to 20 feet mark* Nalyd: *passes James, continues climbing* Almost there! James:*catches up to Nalyd, passes him, is at the 85 feet mark, quickly climbs* Nalyd: *continues climbing, clings to James' leg* James:*kicks Nalyd in the face, climbs to top*Yeah! Chris: James wins reward! James, per your reward, you get to decide how to rearrange the team's for tomorrow's challenge! Day Four Chat Nalyd: *wakes up, sits outside girls' cabin, waits for Ravioli* James:(CONF)So, I get to rearrange the teams, eh? Well, I gotta pick all the strong people to be on my team*pulls out notebook, crosses out Oweguy*He's not strong, so why pick him? Nalyd: James, can you keep me and Ravioli on a team? Chimmy:*rides in on purple bear* Jake, you must learn I never kid when I talk about bears. >:D Jake: O____O James:*pats Nalyd's back*Sure buddy, you and Ravioli will be on the same team*writes in notebook,"SPLIT THEM UP"* Nalyd: Thanks man, I owe you one. James:Thanks :) Duncan: *Walks into mess hall* I'm bored. Archie: Then do you want to play football? Oweguy: *yawns* Challenge Four Chris: Okay, James, what are the new teams? James:On my team, I will have Nalyd, Chimmy, Ravioli, Archie, CK11, and Jake. Chris: (Wait, nevermind XD, we're gonna do this differently) Pick 6 people for one team, and 6 for the other, with one person leftover. Also, pick which team will become the Gophers/Bass. James:Bass-Nalyd, Chimmy, me, CK11, Ravioli. Gophers- Everyone else except Oweguy Chris: You only picked five people for Bass... (XD) James:Huh? Oh! Archie!(james is clueless :P) Archie: Yeah! I'm a bass! James:Yeah, dude*fistbumps Archie* Oweguy: Hey! Why am I being left out? Duncan: Bass are stupid. Heather: Chris, are we actually going to do a challenge, or not? Oweguy: What team am I on? Duncan: Yeah, when's the challenge. One month later... (Nalyd: Any challenge ideas?) (Chimmy: Two words: Hot pockets. :P JK, comedy?) (Turnertang: How about duck duck goose) Chris: Whoever can come up with an amazing challenge will win immunity for their team! James: Draw a picture of your faorite TDI camper! Nalyd: Paintball! Chimmy: Writing speeches on how awesome Chris is! 8) Jake: Um...baking muffins? O_o Archie: Foosball! Duncan: Wrestling. Oweguy: Eating contest! Chris: Chimmy and the Bass win! Fourth Vote (Gophers) Chris: Vote! (Nalyd: Oweguy isn't on the team yet. Sorry.) Jake: Courtney? D: Kristi: I'm sorry, but Courtney. Heather: That nag, Courtney. Courtney: Um...Heather? Duncan: Courtney. Chris: Later, Courtney! Day Five Chat (CONF) Nalyd: I really need a new alliance, but IDK anybody who wants to team up with me. I've changed, I tell ya, I'm not out to double cross. James:*plays with string* Nalyd: Archie, Jame, I have a proposal for ya. James: I like girls.(Tyler moment XD) Nalyd: I mean an alliance... We're the three strongest players on the team, if we team up we can win every challenge! James: Ok...good I'm in *laughs awkwardly* (CONF) Hey! Shut up! Nalyd: You won't regret it, man. Archie, what about you? James:*plays with string some more, gets tangled up* Awwwwww Duncan: Wow... *Walks away* Archie: Anyone want to play soccer! Duncan: No. James:*still tangled* I would, but 1. I'm tangled up and 2. I suck at soccer. Sorry, Arch(CONF) I made a new nickname for some people. Archie is Arch. Nalyd is Hoodie-boy. Duncan is D-sizzle, and that's all I got so far. Nalyd: Archie, you in? James:(CONF) And Chimmy is Chim Chim! Challenge Five Chris: Whichever team can write a better speech about me will win immunity! Nalyd: Who wants to write it, team? James: I can't write a speech. Kristi: What does it have to be about? Maybe I could write it. Chris: It has to be about me. James:(CONF) I have a nickname for Kristi too. Kisty! Nalyd: Ha, I bet the other team wishes they had Courtney right about now. :p James: Don't you mean Loserwhojustcan'tseemtodecideifshelikesDuncanornot? Nalyd: Chris, here is our team's speech *reads* Four score and seven years ago, some really unimportant stuff was going on, I assume. But 25 years ago, a man was born. This man grew up to be Chris McLean. Chris is an amazing, legendary figure, and is the Canadian dream. He's also really really really really hot.. *pause* Okay, who wrote that in? -.- *continures reading* Chris McLean hosts lots of amazing TV shows, and is overall the human personification of pure awesomeness. In conclusion, Chris is awesome. James:(CONF) My nickname for Chris is Christopher :P Chris: Good one, Bass. Thats gonna be tough for the Gophers to beat. James:Hey, Christopher, what's our score, like out of ten? Chris: Eight. James: Woo! Jake: I could write... ._. Chris: If you're gonna do it, hurry. :p Jake" *ahem* Chris, my lord...if you looked up either 'god', 'epic', or 'downright awesome' in the dictionary, a picture of your gorgeous face would appear under each word. This man in front of us is not so debatably the creator of all mankind, and the 8th wonder of the world. He is the greatest man to ever come out of Canada, and the world for that matter. A role model for children of all ages...some even in their early 30's, Chris McLean may downright be a god in himself. People should write Greek mythology with Chris in place of Narcissus, the most beautiful in the land...except he won't die and turn into a flower and stuff. Thank you. *bows at Chris's feet, smirking :D * Chris: Rise, my child. You and the Gophers win it! Fifth Vote (Bass) Nalyd: *votes for CK* Revenge is a dish best served cold... Chimmy: CK. >:| Chris: Any more voters? James: I vote for Coconut Killer, which is my nickname for CK Archie: CK. (Sorry I missed the challenge) Chris: CK, time to go. Day Six Chat Nalyd: *plays with thumbs* (XD) Heather: *walks over to Nalyd* Hi, Nalyd. Although I'm fully aware that we are on different teams, I would like to offer you an alliance. Due to our superior game-playing skills, I can foresee both of us in the merge, therefore an alliance with yours truly would give you the upper-hand when we get there. Trust me, it's the right thing to do. James:*strums guitar* Archie: *Kicks soccer ball at James* Think fast! James:*puts down guitar, head buts soccer ball to Archie, laughs* (Sunshine: ...wow, this camp kind of died...) Ravioli: *sits at far end of mess hall, glaring at nothing in particular and stabbing table with a pocketknife* Christin: *starts to go over to sit with Ravi, chickens out halfway through and cowers in fear on the opposite side of the room* (XD) Chimmy: *pokes Ravioli with a very, very long stick* Jake: *sits down next to Christian* What's wrong? O_o Ravioli: *grabs stick, snaps it in half* Christin: *stares at Jake, turns the same color as a ripe tomato XD* Uuuummmmm... I don't remember... (XD) Jake: O...K? O___O Chimmy: ...*pokes Ravioli with her very long stick XD* Duncan: Uh hu. Archie: Let's play soccer! Christin: ...um... okay! Ravioli: *grabs new stick, yanks Chimmy over* If you want to live... you'll get smart and cut that out. Nalyd: Um, I'll think about it Heather. *walks up to Ravioli* Hey. Ravioli: *snatches Chimmy's stick and wields it threateningly* Chimmy: *whimpers like a small puppy* 3: Nalyd: Um... Can we talk? (XD) Ravioli: It's your funeral. Christin: *hides under mess hall table* (XD) Nalyd: I just wanted to let you know that there was absolutely nothing going on between Kathie. I could never cheat on you. If I tried, you'd kill me *flashback to the time Ravioli explained how she'd kill him if he cheated on her* Ravioli: You do realize I saw the show. And everything you did on it. Nalyd: She was the one that kissed me though. I didn't like her at all. I have a retraining order against her now... Jake: *is hiding under seperate mess hall table* Um...what are we hiding from again? o.o Chimmy: *is listening in to conversation, gasps* :o ( Chimmy: (CONF) If Nalyd got a restraining order against Kathie...lets see, Fire divided by Nalyd's hoodie, carry the two... *gasps* I'm next! D: Ravioli: You don't get it, do you, Renrut?! It's not just about the stalker chick. This is like the beginning of our so-called "relationship" all over again!!! You head off on some far-off reality shows and completely forget about me!!! Do you think I didn't see what happened with *points to Christin, still cowering under table XD* her?! Do you think I didn't see you basking in the attention of that creepy fangirl chick that reminded me of Sunshine of all people?! Do you think I didn't notice that, when you practically fell to your death during the third challenge, you chose to recognize Forrest Gump instead of me?! And then, now that I'm back, you choose to just stroll over and act like nothing happened?! Well, guess what, Nalyd Sherbert Renrut!!! If that's the way I'm going to be treated, then you can just forget about us!!! 'Cause WE! ARE! THROUGH!!! *whacks Nalyd with Chimmy's stick and storms out of the mess hall* (Sunshine: Wow... I think that's the most Ravioli's ever talked. Ever. I also think I had a little too much fun writing that. XDDD) (Nalyd: As usual, Sunshine, I am incredibly impressed by how you play Ravioli) Nalyd: O.O *walks over to Christin, puts his arm next to hers* I'm so scared I'm paler than Christin... (XD) Chimmy: *suddenly gets burst of courage, grabs stick* I'll be taking that, thank you. >:| *walks away* Jake: *is curled up in ball in corner* Go to my happy place...go to my happy place... D: Duncan: Wow... Kristi: *bursts out in tears* Heather: *bursts out laughing* Jake: *eyes open, makes confused noise* Hey, don't laugh at her-him! I ment him >_> (XD) Jake: *walks over to Nalyd* Er...may I offer my skills as a lawyer? :) Nalyd: I don't want to sue Ravioli. o.O Jake: You may not want to, but...since you have *air quote* "Kids", there's probably gonna be a custody battle V_V Nalyd: Hm... good point... I think I'd like to patch things up before they reach that point... Jake: OK, understandable. *shrugs, hands buissness card written in crayon XD* Heather: Nalyd, you want to patch things up with Ravioli? Why? Just so she can yell at you and dump you all over again? Heather: (CONF) I know where I'm going with this. Nalyd: Um.... No, she doesn't yell at me all the time. Sometimes she lets me hold her hand. :D Archie: Tennis anyone. Duncan: Uuhhh no. *Walks away* Christin: *hiding under table in the fetal position* ...I'm just gonna stay here until the camp ends... Ravioli: *storms off to beach, sits down and glares at the lake* Nalyd: I'm so dead... I've never seen her glare at a body of water so angrily... (XD) Kristi: *dries tears* Nalyd, do you want me to talk to her? Or at least try to? Nalyd: That'd be really cool of you. :) Kristi: Okay! *goes outside of the mess hall, spots Ravioli, goes over to her* Hey, Ravioli. Can we talk? Challenge Six Chris: Each round, I will give you a dish of disgusting food. If you refuse to eat, you're out. Last one in wins for their team. First round; Mud pie topped with worms and grasshoppers. (Also, if you puke, you're out >:D) Nalyd: *takes a bite* Uh oh. *runs, throws up in bush* :( Heather: *closes eyes, grimaces from the smell, and eats it* Kristi: *screams and runs out of the mess hall* Chris: Kristi is out! Duncan: *Eats it* It's not so bad. Archie: *Throws pie and runs away* I'm not eating that! Chris: Nalyd, Kristi, and Archie are out. Chimmy: *shoves whole thing down mouth, smiles creepily* Jake: *throws up just from the sight of it* @_@ Chris: Jake is out too! (Anybody who hasnt participated by tomorrow is out of the challenge) Christin: *turns unnaturally pale and barely avoids passing out* Ravioli: *stares at dish in disbelief and pokes it tentatively with a fork* Chris: Okay, Heather, Duncan, and Chimmy are moving on! Heather and Duncan are on the Gophers, Chimmy's representin' for the Bass! For round two, you have to eat road kill soup! Its full of little bits of dead things, floating in a boiling hot soup. >:D Heather: *is about to eat it* Uh-uh, no way. For-get it. Chris: Duncan and Chimmy... First one to eat it wins! Duncan: Might as well. *Takes a bite and shivers* That's disgusting! James: Go Chimmy! Chimmy: ...DEAD THINGS?!! :DDDDDD *OM NOM NOM* James:Come on Chimmy! Eat that dead piece of crap! Chimmy: *shoves plate down throat* >:D....O___O *coughs up actual plate* James: Heck yeah! Bass take gold, baby! Chris: I said firs to eat wins! Gophers win! Nalyd: Dang it! Chimmy: DDD:< *throws up all over Chris* Sixth Vote (Bass) Nalyd: *votes for James* Sorry, dude. I think Archie and Chimmy will feel the same way though... *evil laugh* Chimmy: *votes James, eats cake messily* :D James: I hate to do this but *votes Chimmy* Ravioli: *glances indecisively between a picture of Nalyd and a picture of James* (Nalyd: I wish Sunshine was in this camp. XD Sunshine: *stamps everyone's faces* >:D) (Sunshine: LOL XD At this moment, Sunshine is still at the dock Ravioli left from, sitting in a lawn chair with a bowl of raviol-flavored popcorn, watching the camp on her rabbit-eared TV which is plugged in with a really long extention cord.) Ravioli: *after a very long moment, wordlessly votes James* (Nalyd: Amy and Elmo are watching at the apartment with Nanny Renrut. XD) Chris: James, time to go. Day Seven Chat Nalyd: *waits outside girls cabin for Ravioli* Chimmy: (CONF) I'm making a plea to be silent...like Mahatma Ghadi 8) Chimmy: *dances with a blank expression on face* :| Jake: *grabs a cello, begins practicing* Nalyd: *holds a Shadow doll up to Chimmy* You can have it if you talk. Kristi: (CONF) I made a promise to Nalyd that I would talk to Ravioli, although I'm afraid she might hurt me... Kristi: *waits outside the mess hall for Ravioli to walk by* Heather: *enters mess hall* Chimmy: *grabs Shadow doll, holds up sign with "Aha! Loophole! :DDDD" written on it* Duncan: *Is carving something into a tree* He he he. Archie: *Randomly punts soccer ball and it goes flying in the air* I guess it'll come down eventually. Ravioli: *walks out of girl's cabin, passes Nalyd without acknowledging his existence, goes towards mess hall* Chimmy: *grabs a pillow, throws it at Archie* :D Nalyd: *follows Ravioli* Ravioli, can we talk? (CONF) Nalyd: *puts on a helmet, knee pads, elbow pads, goggles, nose plug* I'm scared. Ravioli: *gives Nalyd emotionless glare, after several long terrifying minutes nods head towards beach* Archie: Who threw this pillow! Duncan: Who cares? Nalyd: *goes down to beach* I just wanted to tell you how I'm feeling... (XD) Gonna make you understand... (Yeah, thats right XD) Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run aroun dand desert you. (Mmmm dessert :D) Never gonna make you cry (Does Ravioli cry? XD) Never gonna say good-bye! (I'll say Adios) Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you *dancing badly* Jake: *frantically plays the backgroud music on his cello XD* Sunshine: *from waaaaay back on the dock miles and miles away* NOOOOOOOO RICKROLL'D!!!!! (XD) Ravioli: ...seriously? Nalyd: it's our song. :( (Come on people, vote! D:) Ravioli: ... (Conf.) Ravioli: *headwall* Why did I let him pick that as our song... why...?! Ravioli: ... *shakes head to self* Nalyd: Wait, why do I have to apologize? You should be coming back to me. I have options. (Sorry, it just seemed like things were getting dull XD) Ravioli: I would like to point out that we are on a beach, and thus, I can very easily chuck you into the water and watch as you're eaten alive by the sharks. Now then, what were you saying? (FEAR RAVIOLI. FEAR HEEERRR. XD) Nalyd: I said *clings to her head* Please take me back. :( (I do fear herrrr D:) Ravioli: ... (Conf.) Ravioli: It's really kind of pathetic when he gets like this... I should just put him out of his misery. I just haven't decided whether I'll do that by taking him back or by throwing him to the sharks. (XD) Nalyd: You know... I can't do this. *stands at edge of water* Ravi, you can either take me back now, or I'm walking out of your life forever! (it's like a bad soap opera :D) Seventh Vote (Bass) Chris: Both teams vote somebody off. Nalyd: *votes for Archie* I'm sorry, dude, I feel like a total traitor right now... Ravioli: I hate my whole team, so I picked Archie at random. (At least Ravi's honest XD) Chimmy: Archie. D: Seventh Vote (Gophers) Chris: Both teams vote somebody off. Christin: Um... I don't know... I guess I'll just pick Duncan... Oweguy: Heather. Jake: Duncan? O_o